Ayah
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Ayah berpesan kepadaku untuk selalu menjaga ibu, namun kenapa ayah pergi dan tak kunjung kembali? Sasosaku. For 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #05


**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Ayah** © n4na

**Warning**: typos, mencoba membuat karakter se-IC mungkin tapi entahlah.. adanya OC, serta kegajean lain yang ada disini ^p^ sasosaku family semi canon.

_Untuk memenuhi 24 hours 10 fics challenge dari __**United Fandom**__._

_Happy reading! ^^_

#05

.

.

.

Aku melirik ke arah tanggalan pada kalender. Hari ini menunjukkan tanggal 9 juni, sebuah hari lain yang amatlah biasa namun panas kalau mengingat sekarang adalah musim panas. Aku pun menidurkan diriku di atas lantai rumah sambil mengipas-kipaskan tubuhku yang berkeringat dengan malas. Untung saja hari ini hari Minggu sehingga aku tak perlu pergi ke akademi di cuaca sepanas ini.

Aku dapat mendengar bunyi-bunyi gesekan sayap-sayap jangkrik yang mengalun merdu seiring dengan udara panas yang berhembus lembut menerbangkan pasir yang berada di sekitar rumahku. Baru saja aku mau memejamkan mata, suara yang amat kukenal menghilangkan rasa kantukku.

"Yuki-_kun, _kau dimana?"

Suara _Okaa-san _ langsung membuatku bangkit dari posisi tiduranku. Aku lupa kalau aku belum sarapan.

"Aku di depan pintu halaman belakang, _Okaa-san_. Sebentar aku akan segera ke sana."

Aku pun segera bangkit dari posisi tiduranku dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sepanjang jalan aku dapat mencium bau sedap yang memenuhi udara yang aku hirup.

Oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Akasuna no Yuki, anak satu-satunya ( atau sebentar lagi menjadi anak pertama ) dari _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_. _Okaa-san_ku bernama Haru―maksudku Akasuna no Sakura, sedangkan _Otou-san_ …

"_Okaa-san_ kira kau sedang pergi bermain tadi. Ayo cepat dimakan makanannya sebelum dingin."

Tanpa sadar ternyata aku sudah berdiri di depan ruang makan. Aku pun dengan patuh segera duduk di kursi yang selalu aku tempati di ruang tamu. _Okaa-san_ lalu mengambilkan aku lauk sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Yuki-_kun _makan yang banyak ya. Biar gemuk."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sambil mendengus pelan.

"Kalau aku gendut nanti jelek dong."

_Okaa-san_ tertawa. Ia dengan lembut mengusap pucuk kepalaku.

"Ahahaha. Sifat suka menggerutumu mirip sekali dengan _Otou-san_mu."

_Okaa-san_ menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku lalu menyuapkan sendiri makanannya ke dalam mulut setelah mengucapkan _'Ittadakimasu'_ terlebih dahulu. Aku pun mengikutinya dan memakan makananku dalam keheningan. Diam-diam, aku melirik ke arah_ Okaa-san_ yang kini terlihat sedih.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak _Otou-san_, Akasuna no Sasori, pergi menjalankan misi panjang yang diberikan oleh Kazekage, Sabaku Gaara. Pergi jauh ke Negeri Hujan dalam jangka waktu misi yang tak terbatas. Saat itu aku baru berusia lima tahun.

Aku masih ingat jelas saat-saat terakhir ayah mengusap kepalaku lembut, dan sebuah senyuman yang amat tipis terlihat di wajahnya yang biasanya selalu terlihat dingin.

"Kau harus menjaga Okaa-san selama _Otou-san_ pergi, ya."

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku dan menundukkannya, karena saat itu rasanya aku ingin menangis dan kata _Otou-san_ aku tidak boleh menjadi anak lelaki yang cengeng. Aku dapat melihat _Okaa-san _memeluk _Otou-san_ dengan amat erat sambil membisikkan kata 'hati-hati' berkali-kali sambil terisak. Tentu saja _Okaa-san_ amatlah sedih, _Otou-san_ akan pergi jauh meninggalkan kami dalam waktu yang lama.

Sangat lama …

Sampai enam bulan yang lalu _Okaa-san_ mengandung calon adikku, _Otou-san_ tak kunjung kembali. Bagaimana kabar beliau? Apakah ia sehat? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

Kenapa ia tidak pernah kembali?

Walau _Otou-san_ kerap menulis surat dua kali sebulan, namun rasanya rasa rindu ini tak pernah hilang. Aku rindu ingin memeluk _Otou-san_, ingin kembali berlatih _jutsu_ bersamanya dan ingin beliau mengajariku membuat boneka-boneka itu lebih dalam.

Aku ingin _Otou-san_ kembali dan menghapuskan raut sedih yang kerap aku lihat pada wajah _Okaa-san_.

Tanpa sadar aku malah termenung dan tidak menyentuh makanan di depanku sama sekali. Sepertinya _Okaa-san_ yang menyadari kediamanku langsung mengusap pucuk kepalaku lagi.

"Yuki-_kun, Otou-san_ pasti kembali kok."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati _Okaa-san_ tengah tersenyum lembut. Aku pun membalas senyuman itu walau aku yakin senyuman itu terlihat hampa.

"Iya, _Okaa-san_."

.

.

Sore itu entah kenapa hujan turun dengan amat deras, padahal tadi siang cuaca amatlah terik. Aku mengamati rintik-rintik hujan yang berjatuhan dari atas langit, dan kembali bayang-bayang _Otou-san_ menggelayut dalam kepalaku.

Bagaimana kabar _Otou-san_ saat ini? Apakah di Negeri Hujan rinai air juga turun sederas di sini?

"Yuki-_kun, _melamun terus tidak baik loh."

Aku dapat melihat dari ekor mataku _Okaa-san_ tengah mendudukkan dirinya sendiri dengan nyaman di atas _tatami_ tepat di sebelahku. Pada kedua tangan beliau terdapat dua gelas coklat panas yang baunya membuatku menelan ludah.

"Aku tidak melamun kok, _Okaa-san_."

Beliau tersenyum lembut lalu menyodorkan segelas penuh coklat panas itu kepadaku, dan kuambil dengan senang hati. _Okaa-san_ nampak tengah menikmati coklat panasnya lalu memandangi tetes-tetes hujan itu di balik jendela.

"Aah, bagaimana ya keadaan _Otou-san_mu di sana? _Okaa-san_ rindu sekali …"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menyeruput coklat panasku lama-lama. Pandanganku masihlah tertuju pada rintik hujan di balik jendela di depanku.

.

Dulu saat aku bertanya kenapa _Otou-san_ mau menerima misi itu, _Okaa-san_ hanya tersenyum lembut kepadaku sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

'_Yuki-kun tahu 'kan dulu Otou-san adalah anggota Akatsuki, kelompok ninja yang amatlah berbahaya.'_

Saat itu aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Dulu _Okaa-san_ menceritakan itu kepadaku dan membuatku takut pada _Otou-san_ pada awalnya. Namun setelah _Okaa-san_ mengatakan kalau Otou-san tidaklah jahat seperti dulu lagi ketakutan itu lenyap sudah.

'_Ya, Okaa-san. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Otou-san mengambil misi panjang itu?'_

'_Otou-san mengambil misi itu karena itulah satu-satunya cara agar penduduk desa dapat mempercayai Otou-san. Kau tahu, menjadi mantan ninja berbahaya itu amatlah tidak enak. Tak ada orang yang mempercayaimu dan kerap kali nyawamu terancam karena orang-orang ingin membunuhmu.'_

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku sambil menunggu _Okaa-san_ melanjutkan penjelasannya.

'_Namun Okaa-san percaya Otou-san bisa melaluinya, karena beliau adalah pria yang bertanggungjawab. Seorang pria sejati adalah pria yang mengakui kesalahannya dan berani menanggung segala resikonya. Itu sebabnya Okaa-san menyetujui Okaa-san mengambil misi panjang itu.'_

Untuk bertanggungjawab.

.

"Aah, apakah di Negeri Hujan juga hujan seperti ini ya, Yuki-_kun? _Tapi _Okaa-san_ rasa hujannya pasti lebih deras."

Lamunanku terhenti ketika kembali aku mendengar suara _Okaa-san_, tanpa bisa menjawabnya. Aku masihlah terdiam, namun kali ini aku tidak menyeruput isi gelasku lagi. aku meletakkan gelas berwarna putih itu disampingku. Pandanganku kini teralih kepada _Okaa-san_ yang masih tersenyum sambil menatap rinai hujan. Tangannya mengusap lembut perutnya.

"_Okaa-san_ berandai-andai kapan _Otou-san_ akan kembali." Pandangan _Okaa-san_ kini teralih kepadaku. Dadaku terasa sesak melihat kepedihan yang nampak jelas pada kedua mata _Okaa-san_. "Kalau _Otou-san_ belum kembali saat adikmu lahir, _Okaa-san_ tidak akan mau tidur bersama _Otou-san_ lagi." lanjut _Okaa-san_ sambil tertawa kecil, yang justru kini terdengar begitu pilu di telingaku.

"_Okaa-san_ jangan sedih …"

Ujarku sambil menggenggam tangan _Okaa-san_ yang tengah mengusap perutnya yang membuncit. Aku dapat merasakan pandangan _Okaa-san_ tertuju padaku.

"Ada Yuki di sini. Yuki 'kan sudah ditugaskan _Otou-san_ untuk menjaga _Okaa-san_ dan _imouto_. Yuki adalah pengganti _Otou-san, Okaa-san_."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan dapat melihat genangan air mata yang kini memenuhi kedua manik _viridian _yang sewarna denganku. _Okaa-san_ langsung memelukku.

"Yuki-_kun _memang anak yang pintar. Sejak kapan kau tahu adikmu ini perempuan?"

Aku tahu _Okaa-san_ sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik _Otou-san_, berusaha untuk terlihat tegar di depanku dan berjuang sebagai pengganti _Otou-san_ untukku. Aku turut memeluk _Okaa-san_ sambil terisak pelan. Semua kesedihan yang aku tahan selama ini tumpah sudah.

"Te-tentu saja aku tahu … Aku 'kan anak _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_." Ujarku sambil sesegukan. Aku dapat merasakan _Okaa-san_ memelukku semakin erat dengan perut besar yang menghimpitku.

"Anak pintar …" ujarnya sambil mengusap pucuk kepalaku lembut, membiarkan aku menangis dalam pelukannya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan tanpa ragu menumpahkan seluruh air mata yang tertahan pada baju _Okaa-san_.

"Yuki-_kun _tak perlu menahan sedih. Mumpung sekarang tidak ada _Otou-san_, menangislah sepuasmu."

_Otou-san_ … Cepatlah pulang …

Aku merindukan _Otou-san_ …

.

.

Malam telah datang, namun hujan masihlah turun dengan deras hingga udara di sekitarku terasa amatlah dingin. Tak terlihat bulan apalagi bintang yang berada di atas langit pekat. Walaupun begitu, rasanya malam ini amatlah damai.

Setelah menangis tadi, rasanya beban yang selama ini ada dalam dadaku terangkat sudah. Aku pun segera menuju ruang makan sambil bersenandung kecil.

Namun tiba-tiba lampu rumahku mati semua. Aku langsung berdiri diam sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Tenang Yuki, kau tidak boleh takut. Ini hanyalah mati lampu biasa dan sebentar lagi lampu akan menyala lagi.

Aku pun berusaha menenangkan diri sembari berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan di mana _Okaa-san_ telah menungguku untuk makan malam bersamanya. Namun baru saja aku menginjak pijakan tangga terakhir, aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

Siapa itu?

Aku dapat melihat _Okaa-san_ keluar dari ruang makan sambil membawa lilin di tangannya. Aku segera berjalan menuju beliau dan mengisyaratkan beliau untuk diam di sana.

"_Okaa-san_ di sini saja, aku yang akan membukakan pintu."

Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu utama tanpa sempat _Okaa-san_ cegah. Siapa orang yang berani datang malam-malam begini apalagi hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya?

Diam-diam aku memegangi _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ yang selalu kusimpan dalam saku celanaku sambil berjalan dengan sigap. Bahuku sedikit menegang ketika kembali aku mendengar suara ketukan di balik pintu.

Aku menelan ludahku dengan agak susah payah namun aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku dengan waspada di depan pintu. Aku pun dengan tangkas menggeser pintu rumahku.

_JDAARRR!_

Kilatan petir seakan memberikan penerangan selama beberapa detik dalam kegelapan malam, membuatku dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok asing di depan pintu dengan sekilas. Sosok itu memakai topi jerami besar yang menutupi kepalanya, serta pakaian serba hitam yang basah membungkus tubuhnya yang tegap.

Celaka!

Aku pun dengan tangkas melemparkan_ kunai_ dan _shuriken_ ke arah si orang asing, dan detik berikutnya kedua bola mataku terbelalak melihat senjataku di tangkis dengan mudahnya oleh lelaki asing itu. Aku tanpa pikir panjang langsung melemparkan _kunai-kunai_ku yang lain ke arah si orang asing, dan kembali lelaki itu berhasil melindungi dirinya dengan melepaskan topi jeraminya dan menghalangi _kunai-kunai_ tajam yang telah kuasah dari wajahnya.

"Refleksmu makin bagus saja, Yuki."

Aku dapat merasakan mulutku ternganga mendengar suara itu, dan rasanya kedua mataku memanas melihat si orang asing menurunkan topinya―membuat nafasku tercekat melihat binar sepasang _hazel _yang begitu lembut menyapaku.

"_O-Otou-san_?"

Ia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah masih dengan pakaian berwarna gelap yang basah kuyup karena terkena hujan. Dan pada detik berikutnya lampu kembali menyala, membuatku dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berdiri menjulang tak jauh dariku.

Lelaki berambut berwarna semerah darah yang senada dengan warna helaian rambutku …

"Tidak mau menyambut _Otou-san_, hmm?"

Senyum kebahagiaan langsung kubentuk dan tanpa babibu aku langsung berlari menerjang tubuh _Otou-san_ yang basah karena terkena air hujan, namun entah kenapa masih terasa hangat. Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku dan kubiarkan mereka membasahi pipi dan pakaian _Otou-san_ yang memang sudah basah dari awal. Aku tidak peduli _Otou-san_ akan mengomeliku nanti dan mengatakan aku cengeng. Saat ini aku merasa amatlah bahagia sampai rasanya aku ingin menangis karenanya.

"_Okaeri_… hiks.. _nasai_, _O-Otou_―hiks…"

Aku dapat merasakan tangan _Otou-san_ yang besar dan hangat mengusap kepalaku dan membuat isakanku semakin kencang. Aku dapat merasakan pelukan _Otou-san_ mengerat.

"_Tadaima_, Yuki, Sakura …"

Dan kini aku dapat merasakan kehangatan lain yang menghimpitku dari belakang yang kuyakini berasal dari _Okaa-san_. Aku dapat mendengar suara isakan kecil yang berasal dari _Okaa-san_ yang tengah memeluk Otou-san begitu erat.

"_Okaerinasai_ …" gumam _Okaa-san_ dengan suara parau.

Lama kami berpelukan dalam posisi seperti ini, sampai akhirnya _Okaa-san_ melepas pelukannya dan kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air panas. Kau pasti kedinginan 'kan? Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama-sama ya. Akan kupanaskan lagi makanannya selagi kau mandi." Ujar _Okaa-san_ yang amat kuyakini tengah tersenyum begitu bahagia saat ini. Benar saja, saat kulepaskan pelukanku dari tubuh _Otou-san_ aku dapat melihat kabut kesedihan yang selalu menggantung pada sepasang _viridian Okaa-san_ hilang sudah, digantikan oleh binar kebahagiaan yang nampak jelas di sana.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah _Otou-san_ dan dapat melihat senyum yang amat jelas di wajahnya saat ini. Bukan senyuman tipis yang dulu-dulu kulihat, melainkan senyuman yang amat lebar hingga aku yakin mencapai telinga beliau. Mau tidak mau aku kembali tersenyum bahagia.

Ayah telah pulang.

"Kau benar. Aku rindu sekali dengan masakanmu, Sakura."

Aku dapat melihat dari ekor mataku _Okaa-san_ kembali tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk _Otou-san_. Sekali lagi aku dapat merasakan tangan besar ayah mengusap pucuk kepalaku lembut.

"Kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, Yuki. _Otou-san_ bangga padamu."

Baru saja aku mau berbicara ayah langsung mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukkanku di atas pundaknya, membuatku tergelak gembira. Beliau melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan setelah dengan tangkas melepaskan alas kakinya yang basah dan berlumpur.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pembicaraan kecil antar lelaki sambil menunggu _Okaa-san _memanaskan air? Kebetulan _Otou-san_ juga sudah lapar."

Aku tertawa sambil menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Huum! Kebetulan _Okaa-san_ membuat _cookies _cokelat kemarin dan masih banyak di dalam toples."

.

Malam ini rasanya rumahku terasa lebih hangat dan ramai dari biasanya. Dengan _Otou-san_ yang telah kembali dan membuat gelak tawa kembali terdengar memenuhi rumah. Berbagi pelukan, cerita, canda dan tawa. Setelah dua tahun akhirnya aku dapat merasa begitu penuh lagi.

Keluargaku kembali utuh.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**a.n**: ehehee akhirnya kesampean bikin family!sasosaku. *bahagia* Sasorinya OOC banget? Emang *jdug

tapi, masih berkenan untuk review? Saran dan kritik akan sangat diterima ^p^


End file.
